exile_tribefandomcom-20200213-history
THE RAMPAGE (album)
| image = THE_RAMPAGE_-_THE_RAMPAGE_cover.jpg | artist = THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE | title = THE RAMPAGE | original = | type = Studio Album | released = September 12, 2018 | formats = CD+Blu-ray, CD+DVD, CD album, digital download | recorded = 2016-2018 | genre = Dance-pop | length = 40:30 (disc 1 Downtown Side) 39:47 (disc 2 Uptown Side) | label = rhythm zone | producer = | chronotype = Album | singles = "Lightning" "FRONTIERS" "Dirty Disco" "100degrees" "Fandango" "HARD HIT" | previous = | current = THE RAMPAGE (2018) | next = THE RIOT (2019)}} THE RAMPAGE is the self-titled first studio album of THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE. It was released on September 12, 2018 in five editions: 2CD+2DVD, 2CD+2Blu-ray, 2CD+DVD, 2CD+Blu-ray and 2CD. The album is split in two discs: "Downtown Side" and "Uptown Side". Editions * 2CD+2DVD (RZCD-86672~3/B~C, ¥7,980) * 2CD+Blu-ray (RZCD-86674~5/B~C, ¥8,980) * 2CD+DVD (RZCD-86676~7/B, ¥4,980) * 2CD+Blu-ray (RZCD-86678~9/B, ¥5,480) * 2CD (RZCD-86680~1, ¥3,500) Singles THE RAMPAGE - Lightning DVD cover.jpg|"Lightning"|link=Lightning THE RAMPAGE - FRONTIERS DVD cover.jpg|"FRONTIERS"|link=FRONTIERS Rampage dd jkt dvd.jpg|"Dirty Disco"|link=Dirty Disco THE RAMPAGE - 100degrees DVD cover.jpg|"100degrees"|link=100degrees 29249635 1790524614337370 5694445263704293376 n.jpg|"Fandango"|link=Fandango DfwZ06eV4AEUFAC.jpg|"HARD HIT"|link=HARD HIT Tracklist CD ; Disc 1: Downtown Side # Lightning # LA FIESTA # Fandango # HARD HIT # 100degrees # Knocking Knocking # New Jack Swing # SWAG IT OUT # FRONTIERS # GO ON THE RAMPAGE ; Disc 2: Uptown Side # Dirty Disco # DREAM YELL # Can't Say Goodbye # Over # ELEVATION # The Typhoon Eye # Dream On # BREAKING THE ICE # Shangri-La # Only One DVD/Blu-ray ; Disc 1 * Music Video ** Lightning ** FRONTIERS ** Dirty Disco ** 100degrees ** Fandango ** HARD HIT ** LA FIESTA * Document ** SOUL SURVIVOR ~4-Nenkan no Kiseki~ (SOUL SURVIVOR ～4年間の軌跡～; SOUL SURVIVOR ~4 Years of Trajectory~) ; Disc 2 2CD+2DVD/2CD+2Blu-ray only * THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2017-2018 "GO ON THE RAMPAGE" Live Concert from NHK Hall (2018.03.28) # OPENING # Lightning # GO ON THE RAMPAGE # Unbreakable # Dream On # DREAM YELL # Shelter # Knocking Knocking # Can't Say Goodbye # Impromptu Song # Lost Moments ~Oki Wasureta Jikan~ (COLOR cover) # Kimi ga Iru Kara (EXILE cover) # Get Ready to RAMPAGE (Battle Remix) # New Jack Swing # Fandango # Dirty Disco # ELEVATION # Shangri-La # FIND A WAY '-ENCORE-' # 13 SAVAGE (Live Remix) # RAMPAGE ALL DAY (Stomp Remix) # 100degrees # FRONTIERS # GO ON THE RAMPAGE Featured Members promoting the "Downtown Side" of the album]] promoting the "Uptown Side" of the album]] * RIKU * Kawamura Kazuma * Yoshino Hokuto * LIKIYA * Zin * Kamiya Kenta * Yonamine Rui * Yamamoto Shogo * Iwaya Shogo * Urakawa Shohei * Fujiwara Itsuki * Takechi Kaisei * Hasegawa Makoto * Ryu * Suzuki Takahide * Goto Takuma Charts Oricon Physical Sales Total Reported Sales: 42,472* Digital Sales Total Reported Sales: 762 Billboard Japan Top Albums Sales Total Reported Sales: 42,476* Other Charts Videos THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE - 1st Album "THE RAMPAGE" -Teaser- THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE - 1st Album "THE RAMPAGE" -Live Teaser- THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE - 1st Album "THE RAMPAGE" (TV SPOT) Trivia * The album was announced on July 4, 2018 during the group's concert of the THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2017-2018 "GO ON THE RAMPAGE" in Saitama. * "LA FIESTA" was used to promote the album. * "LA FIESTA" and "Over" were pre-released digitally on August 31 and September 5, 2018 respectively. References External Links * Oricon Profile: 2CD+2DVD | 2CD+2Blu-ray | 2CD+DVD | 2CD+Blu-ray | 2CD Category:THE RAMPAGE Category:THE RAMPAGE Albums Category:2018 Releases Category:2018 Albums Category:2018 DVDs Category:2018 Blu-rays